Make me Breathless
by Hellsonlyrose
Summary: Harry has an asphyxiation fetish. Paige accidentally finds walks in on him, and leaves tony to deal with it. HarryxTony, Rated M for major sexual themes, alcohol, slight non-con/rape, asphyxiation and yaoi.


Harry slipped the red scarfen noose around his neck. With a slight fumble of his fingers, he managed to tie the other end to the back of the chair he was sitting in. Okay…all set. _'tap tap tap' _on the keyboard, he grinned slightly when he found the appropriate media. With one hand on the mouse, the other undid the button on his pants and unzipped them. He scooted up, shimmying them down around his ankles with his boxers soon to follow. A small bottle of lotion sat on the desk, and he took a dab, spreading it across his fingers and bringing them down to his hardening member. He bit his lip as he slid his hand down, squeezing lightly when he got to the base and then bringing it up again. His breath became hurried as he continued pulling on himself faster, and he brought his hand behind his head to the scarf. A long inhale, and with a yank the noose tightened hard around his neck. A rush of adrenaline ran through his body as he immediately tried to take a breath against the constraint of the fabric. His manhood throbbed, begging for a faster touch. Harry couldn't stifle a moan that escaped his throat as he rubbed himself, leaning forward to choke himself further. Yes…YES… His ragged, shortened breath escaped his lips as small grunts and moans. He was really close, just a little more-

"Oh Haaarrryyyy darliiiiiing~" Paige threw open the door, unaware of the situation she was to behold.

Harry let out a hurried yell, as he attempted to stand and yank up his pants. He was caught by the scarf around his neck, which pulled him backwards and caused him to fall on the side of the chair, which collapsed under his weight and sent him crashing painfully to the floor.

Paige screamed, and covered her eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERTED LITTLE KRETIN?!"

Harry struggled against the scarf, which had become much too tight. He was unable to breathe, let alone say anything which would justify his situation as he lay half naked on the floor, flailing around and porn still showing on his monitor.

Paige parted her fingers just a bit to peek through, and shrieked again. She turned around and ran straight out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Harry finally got a finger underneath the fabric of his scarf, and loosened it enough to take a long, needed inhale, though relief was quickly purged when he heard Paige yelling from the hallway.

"TONNNYYYY! TOOONYYYY WHERE ARE YOU, WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" It was obvious she was running through the house, if her loud hurried footsteps were any indication.

Harry sighed, and buried his face in his hands. "Auuuugh…" he groaned. He stepped over to his computer and clicked out of his browser, then threw himself onto his bed. _'Maybe this means they'll leave me alone for awhile…so damned embarrassing…' _He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. _'surprised Paige didn't castrate me right then and there.' _Numerous thoughts of what he'd say to her next crossed his mind, or perhaps he just wouldn't say anything at all. He pondered this for what seemed like hours until his mind finally calmed enough to succumb to sleep.

A knock on the door no more than an hour later woke him with a jolt. "HEY PERV, TONY WANTS TO SEE YOU IN HIS WORKSHOP!" She kept knocking, and knocking, harder and with more resolve, seemingly fixated on disturbing his sleep.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He threw off the sheets, and squinted his eyes against the dark of the room. _'pants…pants…' _

"Hurry uuuuuuup!" There was a loud bang, and he could see the point of what he imagined could only be a sharp awl stabbed through the door.

She was serious. He quickly grabbed a red pair of pants off the floor, a turtleneck, and brushed his fingers through his long hair. He was sure it was still a mess, but it was the best he could do given the circumstances. "Alright, I'm opening the door." He slowly pulled it open, bracing himself for any oncoming attack. Instead it was Paige who jumped back at the sight of him, holding out her weapon to keep him at bay.

"That's close enough, peeerveeeert~ Get moving!" Her voice faltered between sing-songy, and dead serious. This was definitely an indication that it wasn't a smart time to disobey her instructions, so Harry followed along. She led him right out front of Tony's door and held the awl to his back, stabbing him just enough to cause fear and discomfort.

Harry took a deep breath, and knocked twice on the large wooden door. He could only imagine what Tony wanted with him after what Paige had undoubtedly told him… The door opened promptly, making him flinch.

Tony stood a few inches taller than Harry, looking down with a relaxed smile. "Ah Harry, glad you could make it. Thank you for escorting him dear, I'll take care of things from here."

Paige smiled, and saluted. "Youuuuu're welcome, sir!" She giggled at him and gave Harry a scowl, before she skipped away as Tony ushered Harry inside and closed the door behind them.

Harry stopped walking and stood near the door, stuttering for the right words. "N-Now, before you s-start I know that I-"

"Shhh." Tony placed a finger to his lips and placed his hand on Harry's back between his shoulder blades, pushing him towards a soft recliner next to his own.

Harry gulped, his fight or flight instinct starting to nag at him. Instead, he sat down as instructed and looked at the clock-man who was taking off his coat, and folding it meticulously before putting it on his desk.

He looked different in just his red button down, he'd never seen Tony walking around without his black jacket before. It was much more casual…which was rather frightening for some reason.

Tony smiled graciously, and walked nearer the cabinet behind Harry. He pulled it open, and took down two small glasses. On a shelf below, he took out a bottle of liquid that appeared to be a type of scotch, and poured some into each glass.

Harry was about to object, before he thought wiser and kept quiet. He wasn't much of a drinking man. He was of age, being twenty-two, but never had quite a taste for the stuff.

Tony placed everything back where it belonged, and came back to his guest. He placed the glass in front of Harry, and held his own glass in hand. "Well, Harry?"

"Ehhehe…right…" It was odd hearing Tony call him by name in such a laid back manner. He picked up the alcohol, and stared at it suspiciously. _'There's no way he could've poisoned it, I watched him the entire time he was pouring. Unless he poisoned the rim of the glass…'_

Tony chuckled. "Don't be so cautious, there's nothing wrong with it. Save for it not being as aged as I'd like, and I do so apologize for that." There was that calm smile again, he could see how it would drive Paige nuts when they argued; it was very unnerving. Tony raised his brow and his glass, looking at Harry.

Harry gulped and held up his glass, and they both finished their drinks in a few sips. His face scrunched up as the bitter alcohol slid down his throat, and warmed him on the way down. He tried to put on a face for Tony, who he was sure undoubtedly spent quite a bit of money on this alcohol.

Tony put his hands together with a laugh. "Dear boy, you are entertaining…"

"Ehe…. Sure…" He looked around the room, trying to avoid direct eye contact with the man.

"Ahem". Tony cleared his throat loudly against the silence. "I suppose it's time to get down to business then. I summoned you here to clear up some tales that Ms. Paige was spewing earlier, I have my reservations that they're worth paying time to, however she insisted she was telling the truth… What say you to that?" He had his gloved hands folded neatly in his lap, and a collected expression which certainly didn't fit someone who had just accused another of fetishised masturbation.

Harry's heart raced. This was not going to end well. "Er, that is- see…" He desperately looked around the room for something to derail the conversation, his eyes fixing to Tony's liquor cabinet.

Tony smirked, fully understanding the nature of the boy's panic. "Another drink, perhaps?"

"YES." Harry blurted out, sounding much more distressed than he intended. He watched as Tony stood up, and walked over to the cabinet. This time he brought the bottle to the table with them, and poured them each another glass of the amber liquid. He made it a point to pour Harry a double, to the boy's surprise. The room was silent as he set the glass bottle down with a clink, and picked up his own glass.

"Can you handle your liquor, Harry? I always took you for one who didn't partake." Tony smirked. Harry tried his best to splay a casual smile as he sipped his drink. Either Tony knew what the answer was already and was teasing him, or he would have to pretend pretty damn well to continue the charade. "Mm…good stuff." His mouth tingled as the same warm sensation followed him swallowing, traveling down his neck and torso.

Tony smiled and licked a bit of liquor off his lips. "Indeed it is. This reserve is particularly strong; an omnipresent sweetness lingers on the tongue after the fact. Similar to how the most innocent seeming of people can have the most deranged and twisted fantasies, wouldn't you agree?"

The statement caused Harry to choke a bit on his drink, only to attempt to quickly recover. "Heh… I-I suppose so." If Tony weren't so _terrifying_, he'd think he was tolerable at the moment. He'd never treated him like such an adult before. He had no idea how old Tony actually was, he looked only a few years older than himself, though he acted as if he'd been around for a long, long time.

Tony poured another round for the two of them, he himself starting to feel a warmth inside him. _'He's handling it much better than I'd thought he would…I'm almost impressed.' _He chuckled as he watched the boy try to take another sip, his face scrunching up each time. After letting another sip dance across his tongue, he set his glass down. "So Harry, if I may… could you show me your neck?" '_Words can lie, your wounds cannot.'_

Harry's voice hitched in his throat. "M-my neck?" He knew where this was going. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he was going to be punished for earlier. But he was an adult… he didn't need to answer to such personal questions. After gathering some liquid courage, he placed his drink down and crossed his arms. "I don't see why it's n-necessary. I'd rather not." He stuttered_….fuck. _

Tony's smile quickly dissipated from his face, and he stared at the boy, extremely displeased.

_ 'Oh for Christ's sake why did I talk back, I'm too drunk and it's really fucking hot in here and I can't think straight and oh god he's getting up and coming towards me shit shit shi-'_

Tony's hands slammed down on the arms of Harry's chair, and he bent over to meet just above the man's eyes. "Don't waste my time, boy." His voice was like a growl, the now familiar aroma of liquor coming off his breath with every syllable.

With a stifled whimper, Harry fingered at the collar of his turtleneck and pulled it down slightly.

Tony shook his head, still hovering directly over the boy. "All the way off."

Harry gulped, and after a short struggle finally removed the sleeved fabric. He felt dizzy for a moment, though his skin felt nice against the cool air in the room; he was starting to sweat earlier from all the alcohol working through his system.

'Heh…hehe…hahahahaha!" Tony burst into a laugh, holding one hand against his forehead, the other on the arm of the chair supporting himself as he doubled over with glee. Harry could tell he was at least a bit inebriated, as he'd never seen Tony more than chuckle around the house. "So…she was telling the truth. She was being completely serious… Ahahahaha!" He brought his gloved hand down to Harry's neck, tracing along a light bruising from where he'd fallen and choked himself earlier.

Harry flinched at the sudden touch, his face reddening with humiliation. "Yeah…laugh it up…" He wanted to close his eyes until his inevitable corpse regenerated. The pain would be worth avoiding the personal nature of this meeting.

Tony's laughter continued, and his gloved hand moved quickly and wrapped completely around Harry's neck. He squeezed hard, forcing a cough and choke out of the boy. "So…you enjoy this? You like being deprived of the very oxygen you need to live and breathe each day?"

Harry's head spun, he brought his hands up to try and fight off the offender but to no avail. Tony was abnormally strong to begin with, and alcohol surely didn't inebriate him nearly as much as it did Harry.

"You're blushing! Or could it be the color draining from your face as you suffocate I wonder?" Tony's grin spread wide, a maniacal look in his eyes as he stepped onto the recliner and straddled the man, adding a second hand to his throat.

That was it. The rush of adrenaline that he chased nightly during his personal time. The fight against breathlessness and the desperation and struggle for oxygen made his brain numb with a certain sort of pleasure. He supposed if he had to die, this was a fitting end that he didn't despise as much as the usual times.

Tony's eyes widened, and he raised his brow. _'He isn't…' _He sat up on his knees, and took his hand off of Harry's throat in favor of placing it on the front of the boy's pants…he was hard. _'Amazing'_. With a surprised smirk, he slowly scratched his fingers over the bulging fabric.

Harry gasped, both for oxygen and in shock as a different sensation caught up to his inebriated mind. He blushed, and moved his hands over his groin to get him to stop. There was no way he was going to go through with this, after all the misery and torture he had caused him and his friends. And yet when Tony rubbed the palm of his hand up against the fabric of his pants he couldn't help but let out a small agonized moan. He tried to protest when Tony began unbuttoning his pants, though his muttered words fell on uncaring ears.

Tony yanked the man's pants off, and with it came his boxers. He paused for just a moment, grinning at the impressive size of Harry's erect member.

Harry's face turned red, and he rushed to cover himself. How was this happening…why was this happening? With…Tony?

"Don't bother, dear Harry." He grabbed hold of the man's wrists and held them up over his head with one hand, and unbuttoned his own pants with the other, sliding them down around his ankles and stepping out of them.

Harry turned away in embarrassment, but saw from the corner of his eye the erect blue member that was in very proximity close to him. _'holy fuck, now I know I've gotta be dreaming'… _His thoughts were cut short Tony's free hand reached forward and grabbed tightly around Harry's neck again, more forcefully this time. It knocked the wind out of him briefly as he choked and coughed.

"It's very impolite to look away when someone's talking to you, Harry. I've tried to be a polite host and let it go until now you know, though it's quickly becoming irritating." The calm smile Tony usually splayed had become more of a fierce grin, a fire in his eyes Harry had only seen occasionally when he stumbled in on him fighting deadly battles with Paige.

Harry struggled against the hand which held him, and watched dizzily as Tony climbed up onto him again. The hand on his throat loosened for just a moment, long enough for him to get in another gasp of oxygen before it was gripped tightly again. The man's skin was much warmer than he'd expected, and Tony's shaft rubbed against his own, sending a shiver of fear and pleasure up his spine.

Tony wrapped his free hand around the base of his and Harry's members and stroked the two of them, pushing himself upward with every pull.

"Nnnaa…" Harry let out a low groan, and couldn't help but buck upwards into Tony's touch. The sensation of his gloved hands was unusual, but having someone else touch him wasn't far from ecstasy. He choked a bit, his brain starting to become hazier from the lack of oxygen. His shaft throbbed with pleasure from the asphyxiation, and he couldn't stifle a louder, pathetic moan. Tony certainly noticed too, because the smirk returned to his face as he released Harry's throat in favor of grabbing his chin and forcing Harry's eyes to meet his own.

Tony stared for a moment, a blazing look of excitement and dominating arousal in his golden eyes. Harry's face showed his obvious lustful uncertainty, his mouth slightly opened and his breathing becoming quickened as Tony continued sliding his hand over their shafts. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's, exploring the man's mouth with his wet tongue.

Harry moaned as Tony sucked and bit his bottom lip, the taste of alcohol overtaking his senses as he wrapped his arms around the blue man's neck. He felt Tony chuckle slightly in the kiss, though he was far past the point of embarrassment as he tightened his embrace around the other man. He was close- He was still worked up from earlier when he had the unfortunate untimely interruption. His raspy breath sped up, and his moans became louder as Tony increased the speed of his hand, slick with sweat and pre-cum. "Aah- T-Tony, I'm gonna…"

Tony let slip a moan of his own, though he wasn't nearly finished. He let go of his own member and wrapped his whole hand around Harry, gripping the other around his throat. "Cum for me, little pervert." He purred into the man's ear. That was just enough to set Harry over the edge, his unabashed moans choked out through his half squeezed trachea as he spilled his seed over himself and Tony, desperately thrusting into his hand. After Tony released his throat, he took a few long, deep breaths. The alcohol had definitely made him sleepy, he could fall asleep right there in the chair…

Tony stood up, an aggressive smile splayed on his reddened face. "Get up, we're switching places." He removed the gloves on his hands and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it next to his crumpled pants on the floor.

Harry, still disoriented and very much spent, stood slowly and used the side of the chair to prevent him from falling over. A pang of fear struck as the reality of the situation he had just been through started to slowly sink in as Tony approached. As the blue man sat down, Harry was pulled on top of him in the same manner Tony had been sitting before. He blinked through the fuzziness of the room, and met the man's golden eyes for a moment before quickly shifting his gaze elsewhere. He let out a yelp as a bare hand smacked across his behind, the stinging sensation bringing his head back to reality.

"That's for disobeying me." He brought down his hand again, harder, and made sure to hit the same spot. Harry yelled out louder, though not daring to protest. "That's for finishing before I said you could." A wicked grin detailed Tony's face, as he held the trembling Harry in his arms. He slid his hand down the man's back, and Harry flinched as his palm passed over his behind again, though this time he wasn't spanked. He continued further down until his finger brushed against the man's sensitive spot.

"Ah, where are you- no!" Harry's eyes widened, and he let out a surprised groan as Tony slipped the tip of his finger inside him. It entered with little resistance, the two were freshly wet and sticky with sweat from their prolonged intimacy. Harry jolted straight up and grabbed Tony's forearms, pushing him back into the couch. "No! G-Get out!"

Tony furrowed his brow, his grin quickly fading into an unpleasant frown. His unoccupied hand swung down onto Harry's backside with great force, causing him to yell out in pain. "DON'T…. TALK BACK TO ME." He hit him again, hard enough to feel the sting in his hand the second time.

Tears formed in the corners of Harry's eyes as his body involuntarily clenched tighter around Tony's finger. He pushed it deeper inside, the pain only proving to make him hard again as he let out a defeated moan. His ass stung, and his body wriggled to alleviate the pain he felt while simultaneously causing him pleasure as Tony continued to explode his inside. "Ah-Ahh!"

Tony shuddered. He could only hold on so much longer before completely losing his self control. His member twitched with anticipation against Harry's, as be bit back a groan. He wrapped a hand around Harry's semi-hard shaft, and slid a second finger inside him.

"N-Aaahh…" Harry gripped his hands around Tony's shoulders, his body twitching while the older man stretched him. Tony's fingers opened slightly, sliding deeper with a scissoring motion. Harry's eyes clenched shut, his chest tightening with the new sensations of pain and lust after he had just finished.

Tony's hips pressed upwards, his cravings begging to be relieved as the man moaned and pressed himself deeper onto his fingers. He slowly slid them out, and felt Harry's hands become less tense as he did so. He couldn't hold back any longer, he wanted to destroy this trembling, perverted man; make him scream out in pain, in pleasure. Tony positioned his member underneath the man, rubbing the head across the sensitive area.

Harry flinched, his adrenaline rushing back to the sensation of fight or flight. He wasn't given time to decide as Tony shoved himself inside, and Harry couldn't help but let out an undignified shriek of pain.

Tony groaned, pleasure rushing throughout his entire body as he pulled back and thrust in again. He grabbed Harry by the forearms and pulled him up, then forced him back down onto him. The pained, helpless look on Harry's face was almost enough to push him over the edge then and there, the man's voice reduced to high pitched moans and cries as he held him close. "You love this," Tony grunted between thrusts "you love being forced and taken, and you love the pain because you're a dirty whore."

A shiver ran up Harry's spine as Tony continued purring obscene words in his ear. He squealed as Tony thrust into him particularly deeply, and hit a spot that made his body twitch involuntarily. _Maybe it wasn't just the alcohol… maybe he did like being berated and forced… _

Tony took great pleasure in watching the man's face contort in pleasure as he thrust upwards and hit the small nerves which he imagined had never been touched. His blood was starting to boil and his breathing quickened… he was getting close. "Beg for it. Beg me to spank you." he commanded.

Harry let out a moan, his own hand wrapped around himself, sliding up and down in rhythm with Tony. He ignored the man's words, hoping he was too entranced with the situation to pay it much mind… though no such luck. Tony grabbed the top of Harry's shoulders and slammed him down onto himself, fast and hard.

Harry screamed out in pain, his entire body shook and trembled as his muscles gave way and he fell onto Tony's chest, his arms barely hanging around the man's shoulders. "P-please…" he whined.

Tony grinned, slowing his pace to almost painfully slow, deep thrusts. "Please what?" He purred teasingly.

Harry bit his lip. "Please s-spank me…" He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his arms around Tony's neck, feeling the vibrations of the man's dark, amused laugh against his chest.

"Since you asked so politely…" Tony obliged the man's pleads and brought his hand down, receiving a yelp in reply. He could feel Harry's body clench his member tighter with each successive smack, and he laughed again as he watched him desperately touch himself , moaning out in seek of release. "Ah-ahh-" With a deep groan, Tony sped up his thrusts and his body convulsed as he spilled himself inside Harry.

The hot liquid created a new sensation, as Tony continued thrusting into the hot, sticky mess inside him. Harry shuddered and cried out as he came into his hand, the waves of release blurring his mind as he tightened his embrace, moaning helplessly against the man's neck.

Tony sat still, catching his breath. It was cute how Harry held him, it didn't take much to figure out the pervert's weak spots; to break him. He smirked as Harry attempted to stand up, but fell backwards, unconscious against Tony's chest. He pulled him back onto the recliner and ran his fingers through the man's long red hair, now sticky with sweat.Tony's mind wandered, and he looked towards the clock. There was much work that needed to be caught up on, he had wasted a lot of time on this pervert. _'I'll have to punish you later...' _He thought with a grin, and reclined his chair. For now he held the man. Pervert or not, he was warm and admittedly comfortable. His calm smile returned as he let his exhausted body give in to some much needed slumber. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, nor could he get the delicious thought of Harry's face while he was desperately gasping for air out of his mind as reality faded until morning.


End file.
